


The Pack's Reactions

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how everyone finds out about Stiles and Erica's relationship and how they react. Set after season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack's Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkait/gifts).



Sheriff Stilinski

John closed the door behind him, stepping into his house, and walking to the fridge for a beer. He loved his job as Sheriff, he really did, but things had been stressful lately. He had been hard at work investigating a series of strange murders. A lot of weird things had been going on lately in Beacon Hills. He would have classified them as supernatural if he believed in that. He was glad that he had the evening off to spend time with his son. 

Not sure if Stiles was home, he climbed the steps and walked up to Stiles’ room. He heard music playing inside the room and knocked on the door. When he got no answer, he opened the door and was greeted with a surprising sight.

Stiles was lying on his bed, but he was making out with a blonde girl who was straddling him. Luckily, for the Sheriff’s sanity, their clothes were still on. The girl turned to look at him as he gaped at them and she quickly rolled off his son. Stiles opened his eyes in confusion and looked horror-struck at the sight of his father. He sat up quickly and said, “Dad, I can explain.”

The Sheriff put his hand up to stop the boy from speaking. He turned to the girl and took in her appearance. She was gorgeous, though she used a heavy amount of eyeliner and wore a leather jacket. He could see why his son liked her, as they both appeared to share a mischievous streak. He looked at Stiles, who still looked slightly embarrassed and said, “No need to.” He turned to the girl, “We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Stiles’ father.”

“Erica Reyes,” the girl smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stilinski.”

He glanced between the two of them. He didn’t recognize the girl in front of him, but he recognized the name. He remembered having a girl named Erica at his house before, but she looked wildly different. She seemed to have gained much more confidence over the years. “How long have you two been seeing each other? Stiles hasn’t mentioned you before.”

“Only a few days. After we stopped the…” She glanced at Stiles who shook his head, “We worked on a science project together and things went from there.”

The Sheriff looked at them suspiciously, but said, “How about you join us for dinner Erica? I’d like to get to know you better.” He wondered who this girl was and how she had managed to get her son to stop pining for Lydia Martin. More importantly, he wanted to know if this girl would be a good or bad influence for his son.

Erica looked at Stiles, who nodded, “Sure.” She looked a little nervous for a moment, but she hid it quickly with a confident smirk.

“Great,” said the Sheriff, “Dinner will be in about an hour.” He walked out of the room instinctively reached for the door. He hesitated for a moment and then said, “Leave the door open.”

 

Scott McCall

Scott heard the doorbell ring from his room. He quickly dashed down the stairs to the door. While his transformation to teen wolf had many drawbacks, he liked the improved senses and speed that it gave him. Throwing open the door he grinned as Stiles entered the house immediately. 

Making a beeline for his favorite armchair, Stiles waited as Scott brought out some snacks that Melissa had made for the two of them. “How are you holding up?” Stiles asked as he bit into the freshly baked cookies.

“Fine,” Scott shrugged with a grimace. He hadn’t been feeling well since he and Allison broke up. He was doing his best to respect her wishes for space, but the separation was killing him inside.

Stiles noticed his expression and said, “She’ll come around soon. She needs to grieve and separate herself from…the situation. You’ll be back together in no time.”

Scott couldn’t help but smile. Stiles always knew how to make him feel better. “Thanks buddy.”

“No problem,” Stiles replied, “maybe after you get back together, you two could go on a double date with Erica and me.”

Scott looked at him in surprise, “You’re dating Erica? Since when?”

Stiles shrugged, “A couple of weeks ago.” Before Scott could respond, he said, “I would have told you earlier, but I knew you were upset about Allison.”

A lump formed in Scott’s throat at the mention of Allison, but he ignored it. “You didn’t have to hide it from me. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

“So how did Batman and Catwoman come together?” Scott asked.

Smiling, Stiles replied, “After we rescued Boyd and Erica, we started talking. She told me earlier that she had a crush on me, and it took me a few weeks, but I realized that I liked her too. I asked her out and we’ve been dating ever since.”

Scott had noticed the looks that had been exchanged and the subtle flirting he had witnessed between the two of them, but he hadn’t thought that it would progress to a relationship. Scott still remembered the sweet girl Erica was pre-transformation and he knew that even with her makeover and newfound boldness, she would be a good fit for his best friend. “I’m happy for you,” he repeated.

“I’m glad,” Stiles replied. He paused for a moment. “Smash Bros.?”

Scott nodded, “You’re on.”

Vernon Boyd

Boyd was nervous about returning to school. Even though he couldn’t easily get sick anymore, he had taken the last few days as sick days to relax. He didn’t regret accepting the bite from Derek and becoming a wolf, but he wished that Derek had been more forthcoming about the terms and conditions of being a werewolf. The last few weeks had been stressful, but he was looking forward to getting his life back on track. 

As he entered the school, he zeroed in on his friend and crush standing at her locker. He was nervous, but determined to ask her out. He walked up to Erica, but Stiles reached her before him. His heart sank as he watched them kiss. He remembered that she had once told him about her crush on the boy pre-transformation but he never thought that anything would come out of it. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Stiles walked away and Erica saw him. She smiled at him with a smile that would normally make his knees weak and his stomach flutter with butterflies, but today it just made him sick. He walked past her towards his locker, but he soon sensed that she was following him. Reaching his locker, he started entering his combination.

“Boyd,” Erica said sweetly. Boyd knew that there was no use avoiding her and he turned around. Erica saw his sad eyes, and his face filled with concern, “Are you alright?”

Boyd forced a smile and nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Deciding not to beat around the bush, he asked, “So you and Stiles?”

Erica smiled, “Yeah.”

“Are you happy…with him?” Boyd managed to ask. Erica nodded and Boyd had to swallow his pride. As hurt as he was, he knew he valued his friendship with Erica over anything. He would do his best to support her, even though Stiles wasn’t his favorite person. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I’m glad.” Erica pulled him into a hug, which he gladly fell into.

Erica pulled away from the hug, and said, “I’ll see you at lunch,” before walking to her first class. Boyd watched her walk away, a mix of emotions brewed deep inside of him.

 

Lydia Martin

Lydia and Allison sat at the popular kid’s table, eating lunch and listening to a story that Danny was telling. Lydia noticed that Allison kept sneaking looks over at Scott and Stiles’ table. She rolled her eyes at her friend. Even though she understood why Allison had broken up with Scott, she and the rest of the universe could tell that she wasn’t really over him. 

She didn’t say anything about it though, as she was still in shock over everything she had learned a few weeks ago about the world of the supernatural. Even more shocking was the realization that she was a supernatural being as well, but neither she nor anyone else had any idea what she was.

As she laughed at Danny’s joke, she saw Erica walk over to Scott’s table. Both Lydia and Allison raised their eyebrows. Lydia understood why Isaac was sitting with Scott, as the two had developed a friendship over the past few weeks, but Erica always seemed at odds with the two.

Erica plopped down next to Stiles, and to her and Allison’s shock, Stiles gave her a quick peck on the lips, a fact that both Scott and Isaac didn’t seem surprised by.

“Did you know they were dating?” Allison whispered to her. Lydia shook her head. It had to have been a recent development, as they had obviously not been together before the fight with Gerard and Jackson, either that or they were really good at hiding it until now. She doubted the latter, because neither Stiles nor Erica were well known for their subtlety.

Even though she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she was kind of relieved at the news. It was no secret to anyone at Beacon Hills High that Stiles had a crush on her and he had for a really long time. Lydia thought that he was nice guy, sarcastic and dorky, though a sweet guy. However, she had never been interested in him romantically. She was glad that she had moved on to someone else, he deserved to be happy and she knew that it wouldn’t be with her.

“Maybe you and Scott could double date with them,” Lydia said encouragingly.

Allison shook her head, “We broke up.”

Lydia shrugged, “Yes, but you’re obviously not over him.” Allison opened her mouth to retort and Lydia replied, “Don’t try to deny it. You know I’m right.” She grinned when Allison didn’t respond. She was looking forward to everyone resolving their issues and being happy together again. They all deserved it after everything that had happened to them in the past year.

 

Bowling Alley – Two Weeks Later

Stiles, Erica, and Scott sat together as Allison took her turn at the game. Stiles and Erica were making out on the bench while Scott watched Allison. It had taken Allison a while to deal with everything that had happened, but she and Scott had gotten back together soon after. Soon it was like they had never broken up and they were both glad to be together. As soon as Stiles heard the news, he immediately brought up the offer of a double date, and Scott and Allison eagerly accepted.

Allison took her turn and came back over to them. The scoreboard showed that it was Stiles’ turn. Scott shouted to get Stiles’ attention and Stiles reluctantly pulled away from Erica. He grabbed the ball and carefully aimed it down the lane. He let the ball go and it rolled towards the pins. The ball hit the pins and they were knocked down. A few stood upright, but the other pins knocked them down. The screen flashed with the words, “Strike,” in all-caps and Stiles cheered. The others congratulated him and Erica gave him a kiss to celebrate.

Erica completed her turn, getting a spare before returning to the bench. Erica and Stiles sat on the bench, fingers intertwined. Over the past few weeks, Scott and Derek’s packs had put aside their differences and a friendship was formed. Both Stiles and Erica were worried that their relationship would impact the pack’s newly formed friendship, but they were glad that everyone had come around to being supportive quickly. Even Stiles’ father approved of them. 

Though there would always be supernatural threats in Beacon Hills, everyone was ready to take on the challenges head on. Stiles and Erica smiled at each other, glad that everything had worked out and that they had taken their relationship to the next level.


End file.
